Una historia casi cierta
by IsaHinaChuu
Summary: He aqui como en unos cuantos dias el amor entra y cambia todos nuestras expectativas. Un chico rubio que no se da cuenta de los setimientos de una ojiblanca, pero tel vez el puede sentir lo mismo, ¿que tal si un dia el empieza a interesarse? un NARUHINA
1. Cap 1 Nada que hacer

Este es mi primer fanfic. La verdad es que he trabajao en el por mucho tiempo en él asi que espero haya quedado minimamente bien. Como fan, Naruhina tenia que ser por supuesto jejeje. Espero que les guste, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, no esta muy largo el fanfic, pero preferí hacerlo asi, por capitulos, para dar emocion...

Espero comentarios y si son buenos seguire subiendo...

Cuidense n_n

**Cap 1.- Nada que hacer**

Naruto duerme en su casa, al parecer sueña con algo agradable pues la sonrisa en su cara deja ver que esta feliz. Entre ronquidos, empieza a hablar dormido…

**Naruto**: Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan qué linda... Sakura-chan gracias… sì, me encanta el ramen… Sakura-chan… otro plato por favor… gracias por cocinar para mí Sakura-chan…

En el momento ene que el sueño parece mas interesante, alguien toca la puerta, lo que despierta a Naruto. Éste se levanta tallándose los ojos con sueño. Abre la puerta y cuando ve que quien llama a la puerta es Sakura, se le despeja la cara (o por lo menos eso aparenta) y con una sonrisa saluda a Sakura recordando en ese momento su sueño n_n.

**Naruto**: ¡Hola Sakura-chan! ¿Que te trae tan temprano por aquí?

**Sakura**: No pensé que estarías dormido… bueno solo vine a decirte un par de cosas…

**Naruto**: ¿Eh?... ¿Qué cosas?... ¿Qué me quieres decir algo?...

La verdad es que Naruto sigue medio dormido y no entiende bien lo que quiere decirle Sakura (qué raro en él)

**Sakura**: ¿Por lo menos puedo pasar a explicarte?...

**Naruto**: Sí, sólo espero un poco. *Tengo un desorden, Sakura –chan no debe ver como está mi casa.*

**Sakura**: Ummmh… Está bien, yo aquí espero, apresurate. *Ademas de que tuve que tocar a la puerta por más de 15 minutos para que despertara, ahora me va a dejar aquí esperándolo, es un idiota*

Naruto entra, se quita la pijama, se pone su ropa, acomoda un poco y deja pasar a Sakura para que le explique a que fue a su casa, aunque todavía no despierta por completo.

**Sakura**: Sólo vine a avisarte que Tsunade-sama mandó a misión a Kakashi-sensei , y hasta que él vuelva no tendremos entrenamiento.

**Naruto**: *Umm… entonces no tendré nada que hacer hoy, qué aburrido*

**Sakura**: Ah, tambien vine a preguntarte si sabes algo de Jiraiya-sama. Tsunade-sama lo necesita y nos envió a Shizune-neesan y a mí a buscarlo.

**Naruto**: ¿Ero-sennin?... No, últimamente no lo he visto, pero si lo veo yo le digo… Y, aprovechando que estás aquí, Sakura-chan, porqué no desayunamos juntos.

**Sakura**: No puedo, quede de verme con Ino luego de venir contigoy ya desayune, yo si me levanto temprano Naruto.

**Naruto**: Ummh… *Otra vez desayunaré solo.* (Como siempre T_T )

**Sakura**: Tengo que irme. Adiós Naruto.

**Naruto**: Hasta luego Sakura-chan.

Sakura se va, Naruto entra a su casa. Luego de desayunar, sale a la calle a pasear un rato hasta que se le ocurra que hacer. Decide ir al bosque para distraerse un poco. Camina por el bosque cerca del rió y le parece ver algo extraño sobre el agua, lo que hace le entre curiosidad y se acerque para ver que es. Poco a poco la imagen toma forma, es la silueta de una mujer de cabello largo y esbelta figura, pero Naruto no distingue quien es. Ya estando mas cerca por fin supo de quien se trata…

**Naruto**: *¿Es Hinata?... ¡Sí, es HInata!* ¡Hola Hinata!

**Hinata**: Na-Naruto-kun… H-Hola…

Al momento de contestar Hinata se sonroja (Como de costumbre n_n), la sangre se le sube a la cabeza y su corazon late rapidamente cuando Naruto se acerca.

**Hinata**: ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? N-No esperaba verte en el bosque, creí que estarías entrenando. *En realidad no esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí, pero que suerte que me encontraras Naruto-kun.*

**Naruto**: Decidí pasear hasta que se me ocurra que hacer, como no tengo entrenamiento hasta que Kakashi-sensei regrese, estoy muy aburrido. ¿Y tu, qué haces aquí? (Aunque era obvio que entrenaba, Naruto pocas veces se da cuenta de las cosas ala primera).

**Hinata**: kiba-kun y salieron a una misión con Kurenai-sensei, pero yo me lastime un tobillo en un entrenamiento y no pude acompañarlos. Como no tenía nada que hacer salí a entrenar un poco.

**Naruto**: ¿y ya te sientes bien de tu tobillo?

**Hinata**: Sí, ya estoy mejor *¿Naruto-kun, te preocupas por mí?*

Como Naruto no tiene nada que hacer, le pregunta a Hinata si quiere entrenar con él, así ambos continuaban con su entrenamiento y él no seguiría a burrido.

**Naruto**: Oye Hinata, ¿quieres que entrenemos juntos? Al fin que yo no tengo nada que hacer y tú ya estás aquí (Narutosientra taaaaaaaaaan tierno… pero eso es cosa que a Hinata no le molesta. Menos mal u.u)

**Hinata**: S-Sí, está bien. *Naruto-kun quiere que entrene con él*.

Hinata se pone completamente roja (estoy hablando de su cara, OK), pero Naruto sólo piensa:

**Naruto**:*¿Hinata se siente mal? Está demasiado roja, ¿será por el entrenamiento? ¿Le pregunto qué tiene?... No, mejor le digo que descanse antes de entrenar* Qué tal si descansas un poco antes de entrenar más, HInata.

**Hinata**: Sí, es buena idea, descansemos un poco.

Luego del descanso comienzan a entrenar… Hinata dando su mayor esfuerzo para impresionar a Naruto, y éste esforzándose pera seguirle el paso a Hinata, quién casi se desmaya cada ves que el ojiazul se le acerca. El entrenamiento dura hasta la tarde. Ambos están tirados en el suelo, exhaustos y ahí descansan.

Hinata se llena de valor y le pregunta a Naruto:

**HInata**: Na-Naruto-kun…

**Naruto**: ¿Si, Hinata?

**Hinata**: ¿T-Te gustaría entrenar mañana conmigo? Q-Quiero decir, si-si quieres y no tienes algo más que hacer (Lo dice tan rápido que apenas se entiende)

**Naruto**: Claro que sí, tenía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba así.

**Hinata**: E-Entonces nos veremos mañana aquí para entrenar.

Cuando por fin pueden levantarse se despiden y toman cada uno el camino a su casa, con planes de verse al día siguiente. Llegan a sus respectivas casas y ambos piensan ansiosos en lo que pasará; Hinata piensa mientras está recostada en su cuarto y Naruto hace lo mismo mientras come un plato de ramen instantáneo…

**Naruto**: *Qué buen entrenamiento el que tuve… apenas podia esquivar sus ataques, si sigo así entrenando con ella seguro me volveré más fuerte.*

**Hinata**: *Mañana entrenaré otra vez con Nauto-kun… Talvez pasemos de nuevo el día juntos… Deberia a provechar y decirle lo que siento… ¡Ah! ¿Qué debo hacer?...*

Y en eso se quedan pensando los dos…

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Como dije habra cotinuación si los comentarios osn buenos... hasta luego...


	2. Cap 2 Todo sucede en un solo día…

Disculpen por la demora, tuve algunos problemas con este capitulo, pero de cualquier forma aquí está…

Espero que les guste… solo algunos datos antes….

Espero que hayan notado, pero para los que no trate de hacer el fic a modo de guión, esperando hacerlo lo más parecido posible al anime, así que espero haber conseguido lo que me proponía.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sigan dándome su opinión

**Cap 2.- Todo sucede en un solo día…**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana Hinata se levanta muy contenta, quiere preparar algo especial para su adorado Naruto. En su casa sólo ella se encuentra despierta, así tiene la calma necesaria para que todo la salga bien. Durante algún tiempo se mantiene ocupada en la cocina… Prepara bocadillos, arroz, té, en fin, muchos platillos. Al terminar de cocinar, va a su cuarto y decide arreglarse un poco porque, aunque solo sea un entrenamiento, Naruto la verá y no quiere causar una mala impresión…

Sale HInata de su casa con un gran almuerzo en mano, en ese momento lo más importante es que le guste la comida a Naruto.

HInata llega al lugar de encuentro pero Naruto no está ahí todavía, él sigue dormido. Después de mucho tiempo se despierta y se percata de la hora.

**Naruto**: ¡Aaaaaa! Es demasiado tarde y yo aquí, ya debería estar con Hinata.

Se cambia de ropa y se va hacia el bosque tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten.

**Hinata**: *¿Dónde estás Naruto-kun?¿Porque aún no llegas?... ¿Me dejaría plantada?...*

Piensa muy preocupada. De pronto a l lejos s distingue a Naruto que viene corriendo.

**Naruto**: ¡Hinata!

**Hinata**: B-Buenos días, Naruto-kun

**Naruto**: Discúlpame por llegar tarde, es que me quede dormido y vine en cuanto pude, con la prisa ni desayune.

**Hinata**: N-No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar (Nota: HInata tiene casi una hora esperando a Naruto). Y si quieres desayunar yo preparé algunas cosas.

**Naruto**: ¿¡De verdad!? ¡¡Qué bien!!

Como Hinata tampoco desayunó, acomodaron la comida y empezaron a comer. Un momento después Hinata voltea de repente.

**Naruto**: ¿Qué pasa Hinata? (Pregunta con la boca abierta)

**Hinata**: Parece que alguien viene… creo que es… (Naruto se levanta antes de que Hinata termine la frase) N-Naruto-kun, ¿A dónde… vas?

Naruto sale corriendo a ver quien es la persona que se acerca, pronto reconoce de quien se trata.

**Naruto**: ¿¡Sakura-chan!? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: Estoy aquí porque… con lo apurado que saliste de tu casa pensé que ibas a algo importante, algo urgente, y vine a ver si no necesitabas ayuda… (o simplemente fue para saber que iba a hacer Naruto, sólo por curiosidad)

**Naruto**: No, no estoy aquí por eso

**Sakura**: En ese caso, ¿Por qué ibas tan apurado?

**Naruto**: es que… tenía un compromiso y me quede dormido, así que se me hizo tarde.

**Sakura**: Ya estás igual que Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura y Naruto se acercan hacia donde está la comida, donde se quedó Hinata…

**Hinata**: Sakura-san, buenos días.

**Sakura**: Hola, Hinata-chan.

**Hinata**: ¿Quieres desayunar?, hay suficiente para los tres.

**Naruto**: Sí, desayuna con nosotros.

**Sakura**: Gracias pero no puedo, Tsunade-sama me espera… aunque, se mira todo delicioso, creo que me llevaré algo para el camino.

Sakura toma algo de comida, camina algunos pasos y voltea para decir:

**Sakura**: Hay algo que no me queda totalmente claro. Dime Naruto, ¿tu compromiso era una cita con Hinata?

Hinata al oír esto se pone roja (eso se está volviendo algo repetitivo, no creen XP). Naruto que acaba de dar una mordida a una bola de arroz (Onigiri), al escuchar a Sakura empieza a ahogarse.

**Naruto**: Cough, cough… (No podía hablar, ni respirar y hacia señas como loco)

**Hinata** y **Sakura**: ¡¿Qué tienes Naruto?!

**Hinata**: ¡Naruto-kun se ahoga! ¿Qué hacemos?

Las dos chicas asustadas no saben que hacer. A Sakura se le ocurre dar una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Naruto, quien deja de ahogarse pero por el golpe cae hacia delante; siente que golpea algo con la cara. Cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que golpeó a HInata. Sí, así sucedió, sus caras se habian golpeado y sus labios habían quedado juntos (A eso le llamo suerte).

En el momento en que Hinata siente el beso, se desmaya y al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos inconsciente, piensa:

**Hinata**: *Naruto-kun… me… besó*

Naruto cree que Hinata se desmayó por el golpe (ni siquiera se dio cuenta del beso) y asustado se levanta, Sakura revisa a Hinata luego.

**Naruto**: ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué se desmayó? ¿Está bien?

**Sakura**: Note preocupes, el golpe no fue serio, y el desmayo… (Riéndose) el desmayo fue pura emoción. En un momento se despierta… entonces…

**Naruto**: ¿Entonces que Sakura-chan?

**Sakura**: Entonces veo que esto no era una cita, verdad.

**Naruto**: No… tenía un compromiso con ella porque quedamos en entrenar juntos.

Sakura se va, y al mismo tiempo que da pasos al marcharse dice:

**Sakura**: Lastima, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.

**Naruto**: ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! (No comprende que quiere decir con eso)

**Sakura**: Nada… Hasta luego. Ah, no dejes que Hinata se esfuerce demasiado.

**Naruto**: Está bien… Hasta luego Sakura-chan.

Al poco tiempo Hinata despierta y lo primero que ve es el rostro de Naruto.

**Hinana**: *¿Estoy soñando?... (Respira lentamente) Este sueño es lindo…* (vuelve a cerrar los ojos muy despacio).

**Naruto**: (Acercándose a ella) ¿Ya despertaste? Hinata ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Hinata**: Es-estoy bien N-Naruto-kun.

Naruto ayuda a Hinata, la toma del brazo y ella casi se vuelve a desmayar, sus piernas flaquean y se desvanece, pero antes de llegar al suelo Naruto la sostiene por la cintura con mucho cuidado.

**Naruto**: Ya te tengo.

Se quedaron ambos viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Naruto no sabe porque pero nota en Hinata algo que nunca había percibido antes, le parece extraño, pero al tenerla tan cerca comienza a pasar por su cabeza:

**Naruto**: *Luego de este largo tiempo que estuve lejos, Hinata ha cambiado en su aspecto, también es mucho mas fuerte, ella es… pero, ¿en que estoy pensando? ¿Qué me pasa?, no entiendo… ¿Qué es esto que siento?*

El corazón de Naruto se acelera, solo puede pensar en Hinata en ese instante; poco a poco se acerca a ella lenta, muy lentamente, no sabe que pasa es como si su cuerpo actuara sólo, esta a punto de besarla…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo

Nos vemos n_n


	3. Cap 3 ¿Que debo hacer? ¡¿una que!

Aquí de nuevo yo, con el tercer capitulo

Espero no haberme tardado mucho

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, y agradezco a todos los que siguen mi fic, es un honor que lean lo que escribo…

Disculpen la demora y espero que este capitulo llene sus expectativas.

**Cap. 3.- ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¡¿una qué?!**

Está a punto de besarla…

En un segundo ambos voltean, alguien llega, son Kiba y Shino que buscan a Hinata. En eso Naruto recuerda que está junto a Hinata, y siente algo que pocas veces ha sentido antes… se siente avergonzado, y su primera reacción es soltar a Hinata, pero la pobre está débil y cae al suelo. Inmediatamente los tres chicos shinobi se acercan a ayudarla.

**Kiba**: ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué la dejaste caer Naruto???!!!

**Naruto**: Pero… es que… yo no… (No sabe que contestar porque ni siquiera el sabe que pasó)

**Hinata**: Kiba-kun, no fue su culpa, fue un accidente (como siempre defendiendo a Naruto O_O)

**Shino**: ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?

**Hinata**: Sí Shino-kun, estoy bien.

**Kiba**: No cabe duda, eres un idiota Naruto.

**Naruto**: … (Poniendo cara de disgusto =/ )

**Shino**: Necesitamos irnos Hinata, Kurenai-sensei nos mando a buscarte.

**Hinata**: Sí, vamos.

**Kiba**: Debemos irnos antes de que Naruto haga otra tontería.

**Naruto**: Huuuhg… (Qué buena soy para las onomatopeyas verdad n_n, jejejeje)

**Hinata**: Hasta luego Naruto-kun.

**Naruto**: Hasta luego (mira a los tres alejarse)… Hinata…

Después va de camino a la aldea con paso lento y más despistado que de costumbre. En su cabeza solo cabe una cosa: la pregunta "¿Por qué ¿", seguida de pequeños momentos en los que recordaba ese casi beso con Hinata, luego volvía la gran pregunta y así da vueltas su cabeza y se siente mas confundido de lo usual (aunque eso parezca imposible XD), incluso habla sólo.

**Naruto**: … ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... Sí se que pasó pero, ¿Qué es esto que siento?, jamás lo había sentido… bueno si lo he sentido pero no por Hina…

De lo distraído que va no se fija en un árbol que se encuentra en su camino y choca con él. Termina en el suelo, adolorido y todavía confundido. Shikamaru acaba de salir al bosque con sus alumnos de la academia y mira a Naruto. Cuando ocurre el incidente con el árbol Shikamaru se apura a ayudar a Naruto.

**Shikamaru**: ¿Naruto estás bien?... ¿Qué acaso no viste el árbol?

**Naruto**: ¡Aaauuu!... No, claro que no lo mire o que, ¿Qué acaso no viste el árbol?

**Shikamaru**: (Se queda un momento callado) Si no fue a propósito, ¿Por qué chocaste?, es raro que no lo vieras siendo tan grande (Ayudándolo a levantarse).

**Naruto**: La verdad tengo tantas cosas en que pensar que no me di cuenta del árbol hasta que estuve en el suelo.

**Shikamaru: ***¿Naruto tiene cosas en que pensar?* ¿ah sí?...

**Naruto**: *¡Ya sé!, le preguntaré a Shikamaru, talvez él me pueda ayudar* Sobre eso, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Shikamaru?

**Shikmaru**: Sí, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. *No sé si pueda ayudarlo pero por lo meno sabré que lo tiene así*.

**Naruto**: Es que… creo que me gusta (estuvo a punto de decir el nombre)… una chica de la aldea, pero ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que siento es real?, además, ¿Cómo saber si me corresponde?

**Shikamaru**: *Pensé que sería algo más complicado* Mira si te gusta o no, solo tú puedes descubrirlo, tienes que hallar la forma… Además todos sabemos que te gusta Sakura desde hace mucho y también sabemos que te ha dicho siempre que no.

**Naruto**: No, tú no… (Continúa con cara de molesto diciendo lo siguiente) Pero ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Cómo sabes que Sakura me ha dicho que no?

**Shikamaru**: La respuesta es facil *hasta para ti Naruto*… Ino.

**Naruto**: Tienes razón, pero mi problema es que en este momento no me refiero a Sakura.

**Shikamaru**: ¡Eeeeeeeeee! (con cara de confusión)

**Naruto** Ahora ves mi problema.

**Shikamaru**: Sí eso es realmente problemático.

**Naruto**: Ya se que Sakura me gusta, o me gustaba… ya no se, la cuestión es que creo que me gusta alguien más, ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Shikamaru**: En problemas que tienen que ver con chicas yo no creo poder ayudarte… lo siento Naruto… De cualquier forma es bueno desahogarse contándoselo a un amigo.

**Naruto**: Sí, lástima que con eso no se aclaren mis dudas (Diciendo esto sigue su camino)

Entra a la aldea con paso apresurado, cabizbajo, confundido y con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

**Naruto**: *Debo… ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿le pregunto a Ero-sennin? El sabe de mujeres (Se imagina que consejos le daría)… Creo que no es una buena idea… Ya sé, le debo preguntar a Tsunade, ella es un ninja medico y Hokage… Pero no, ella… no lo sé…*

Simplemente no sabe si pedir ayuda, un consejo o algo por el estilo, porque no sabe que hacer, nunca antes se había visto en una confusión como en la que se encuentra en estos momentos. Camina por la calle con rumbo a su casa para pensar (Conociendo a Naruto, para que tome una decisión y tenga idea de que hacer, será una buen rato =l ). Al mismo tiempo que Naruto pasa frente a la florería Yamanaka (Perteneciente a la familia de Ino) Sakura sale de allí y le habla.

**Sakura**: Naruto… hey, Naruto…

**Naruto**: Ah…que… … (De lo distraído que va, tarda en darse cuenta que Sakura lo llama)

**Sakura**:¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Vengo hablándote desde la florería (ya iba algunos locales adelante) ¿acaso no me escuchabas?

**Naruto**: Lo siento, vengo distraído, estoy muy confundido.

**Sakura**: ¿confundido?... ¿y eso porqué?

**Naruto**: Es largo de contar… (le ruge el estomago) Creo que tengo hambre, que te parece si vamos a Ichiraku y te cuento mientras comemos algo.

**Sakura**: Sí, pero si tu pagas.

**Naruto**: Bien, vamos.

Caminan a Ichiraku. Cuando llegan, toman asiento, piden cada uno un plato de ramen y Naruto comienza a contarle que está confundido porque por que no termina de aclarar lo que siente con respecto a una chica (pero no dice de quien se trata porque cree que Sakura reaccionará… mejor dicho porque no sabe cual será su reacción) Al principio Sakura cree que se trata de ella, pero después de oir a Naruto poco a poco se da cuenta de que se trata de otra chica.

**Sakura**: Créeme, jamás pensé que escudaría esa clase de confusiones amorosas viniendo de ti Naruto.

**Naruto**: Yo tampoco, pero ahora estoy así porque no se si ella siente igual, y no me gustaría ser rechazado. Ya he sufrido rechazos antes y no son lindos (Al decir lo último ve a Sakura con mirada acusadora -_-)

**Sakura**: ¡Deja de verme así! *¿Por qué me ve así? Me pone de mal humor*

Teuchi (así se llama el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen) no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y le propone a Naruto:

**Teuchi**: Oye, Naruto, ¿Por qué no la invitas a la chica a salir?

**Naruto**: ¿Qué? ¿Una cita?

**Teuchi**: Sí, así si no le agradas te dirá simplemente que no, y si ella siente lo mismo dirá que si. Tú ya no tendrás dudas y ambos pasarán un buen momento.

**Naruto**: Ummmmm… pero ¿yo no sé que hacer en una cita?

**Sakura**: ¡No sabes que hacer y aún así me has invitado varias veces a salir!

**Naruto**: Sí pero, tú siempre me dijiste que no… de que te preocupas.

**Sakura**: ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces de haber dicho que sí?

**Naruto**: Creo que entonces hubiera pensado que hacer.

**Sakura**: …Naruto… eres un… (Imaginen lo que pensó)

**Teuchi**: Chicos dejen de pelear… Naruto que te parece si mejor primero vas y la invitas; si ella acepta, vienes y te doy algunos consejos.

**Naruto**: Muy bien, iré a invitarla.

No termina su plato de ramen, solo se va a invitar a Hinata. Luego de que Naruto se marcha Sakura se da cuenta que él no pagó la cuenta. Ella termina su comida, paga y se va a buscar a Naruto.

**Sakura**: *Naruto (Mientras camina) voy a tener que buscarlo para reclamarle… o no, mejor no, solo me aseguraré que no arruine su cita, así me entero de quien es esa chica misteriosa*

No pasa mucho tiempo para cuando encuentra a Naruto en la puerta de la casa del clan Hyuuga y al momento comprende todo.

**Sakura**: Sé que a Hinata-chan le gusta Naruto *y desde hace mucho* pero que a él le guste Hinata-chan, es un gran cambio… Como sea voy a esperar para ver como le va.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

No se como, pero prometo subir el próximo rápido…

Mata nee!!


	4. Cap 4 ¿y la respuesta es…? ¿Qué pasa

Muchas gracias a todos por su espera, créanme que desearía haberlo podido subir antes pero tuve algunas complicaciones, pero bueno ya esta aquí la conti al parecer los capítulos serán un poco mas largos a partir de ahora…

Sin más que decir…. La conti…..

**Cap 4.- ¿y la respuesta es….? ¿Qué pasa luego?**

Naruto llega a la casa de Hinata. Toca la puerta y abre Neji.

**Neji**: ¡¿Naruto?!

**Naruto**: ¡¿Neji?!

**Neji**: Es raro verte por aquí y aún más tocando a la casa del clan Hyuuga ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Naruto**: ¿Está Hinata en casa?

**Neji**: No, aún no regresa.

**Naruto**: ¿Puedo pasar a esperarla?

**Neji**: Sí pero…

**Naruto**: Gracias (entrando a la casa, interrumpiendo a Neji)

Neji conduce Naruto hasta la estancia donde se encuentran Hiashi (papá de Hinata) y Hanabi (hermana de Hinata). Al ver al papá de Hinata, Nardito no sabe que hacer.

**Naruto**: B-Buenas tardes señor.

Hiashi solo le dirige una mirada fría tal y como solo los Hyuuga pueden hacerlo.

**Naruto**: Vine… (Pasa saliva y respira profundo para continuar) vine a hablar con Hinata ¿puedo esperarla aquí señor?

Hiashi no le despega la vista, y cuando el rubio pregunta esto el señor Hyuuga solo hace una seña dándole permiso. Se sienta y desde que lo hace se siente incomodo por las tres miradas que tiene sobre él (las miradas de Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi) y solo espera que alguien haga la primer pregunta para comenzar el interrogatorio.

Pasa el tiempo y no hay preguntas, el ojiazul se siente aliviado, cree que va a pasar la prueba sin "errores", respira profundo ya menos nervioso, pero de pronto se le acerca Hanabi.

**Hanabi**: Oye…

**Naruto**: Eh…

**Hanabi**: Dices que vienes hablar con mi hermana

**Naruto**: Sí

**Hanabi**: ¿De que vas a hablar con ella?

**Narruto**: Este…

No contesta, está muy nervioso (y como no estarlo si está enfrente de su suegro, digo del lider del clan Hyuuga n_n), y en eso Hinata atraviesa la puerta, saluda y mira a Naruto.

**Hinata**: *¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué hace en mi casa?* H-Hola, Naruto-kun

**Naruto**: (se acerca a Hinata) Oye Hinata…

**Hinata**: ¿S-Si?

**Naruto**: Emmmmm… es que… vine a… vine a preguntarte algo Hinata.

**Hinata**: D-Dime de que se trata Naruto-kun. (lo dice con una linda y tierna mirada en su rostro)

Antes de contestar el rubio se acerca a Hinata para decirle algo al oído.

**Naruto**: Hinata, ¿podemos platicar en otro lado? Neji y tu papá me ponen nervioso.

Ella sonrie y solo afirma con la cabeza después los dos jóvenes salen al jardín.

**Naruto**: Ahora sí, a lo que vine…emm… sobre lo que te quiero preguntar…¿¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana??

**Hinata**: … (Con cara de inmensa sorpresa) *Claro, sí quiero salir contigo Naruto-kun, pero ¿Por qué no puedo emitir palabra alguna?... Tú puedes Hinata, di que sí, anda di que sí* (se decía a sí misma la heredera del clan Hyuuga tratando de que su cuerpo reaccionara y así poder contestar la pregunta.

**Naruto**: No te quedes callada, si no quieres sólo dilo, no hay ningún problema (suena decepcionado)

Luego de de escuchar lo que dice el joven rubio, Hinata toma todas sus fuerzas y por fin logra que salgan palabras de su boca.

**Hinata**:S-Sí, Naruto-kun (Apenas se alcanza a escuchar lo que dice)

**Naruto**: ¿Has dicho que sí?

**Hinata**: S-Sí… si quiero salir contigo mañana… solo tengo que avisarle a mi padre.

**Naruto**: Claro.

**Hinata**: Bien, entonces vamos adentro.

**Naruto**: T-Te refieres a ir tú y yo. Adentro, c-con t-tu p-papa.

**Hinata**: Sí

**Naruto**: B-B-Bien (lo dice algo temeroso).

Entran a la casa, Hinata se acerca a su padre y le comenta la disposición con la que iba Naruto a la casa Hyuuga. Hiashi voltea a ver al rubio y solo asiente con la cabeza dándole permiso a su hija y en ese instante el jefe del clan Hyuuga piensa:

**Hiashi**: *No será el más inteligente, pero debo aceptar que se ha sabido ganar el respeto de todos en la aldea… además si Hinata quiere…*

Naruto se despide de, él y Hinata salen de la casa y en la puerta de entrada (o de salida en este caso) se ponen de acuerdo para el día siguiente.

**Naruto**: Y… ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

**Hinata**: A-A las dos está bien.

**Naruto**: siendo así, nos vemos mañana a las dos.

**Hinata**: Sí hasta mañana Naruto-kun

Naruto sale corriendo con rumbo a Ichiraku Ramen, pero algunos metros adelante tiene que parar por que Sakura se le pone enfrente.

**Naruto**: ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!

**Sakura**: Así que… Hinata ¿eh?

**Naruto**: Pues… (Se sonroja) sí.

**Sakura**: ¿Y que te contestó Hinata-chan?

**Naruto**: Hinata aceptó salir conmigo.

**Sakura**: Que bien Naruto, me alegro, pero sabes, creo que se te olvido algo.

**Naruto**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que olvidé?

**Sakura**: Pagar la cuenta en Ichiraku Ramen.

**Naruto**: Tienes razon, disculpa, te lo voy a pagar.

**Sakura**: Descuida, pero la próxima vez tu pagas.

**Naruto**: Claro que sí.

**Sakura**: Además ahora debes preocuparte por tu cita.

**Naruto**: Ah sí, tengo que ir con el viejo.

**Sakura**: Voy contigo.

Caminan hasta el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto la dice a Teuchi que la chica aceptó salir con él.

**Naruto**: Y ahora ¿Qué debo hacer viejo?

**Teuchi**: Primero quiero que sepas que no soy un experto en citas pero conozco algunas cosas que siempre funcionan… Ahora escucha atento Naruto.

**Naruto**: ¡Bien, dime!

**Teuchi**: Siempre debes ser cortes y educado y estar lo mejor presentable posible.

**Naruto**: ¿Presentable? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Teuchi**: que tienes que verte bien, usar la mejor ropa que tengas. A ver dime, ¿Qué pensabas ponerte en tu cita?

**Naruto**: Pues yo creí que la ropa de siempre estaría bien.

**Sakura**: ¡¿Cómo que la ropa de siempre?! No lo dices en serio, ¿o sí?

**Naruto**: Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

**Sakura**: Eso ya está muy visto, mejor usa algo con lo que te veas diferente, tal vez hasta te veas guapo, aunque no creo que la ropa haga milagros.

**Naruto**: Tu siempre apoyándome, Sakura-chan (T_T).

**Sakura**: No te preocupes Naruto, yo te ayuda con lo de tu ropa.

**Naruto**: Bueno, lo que sigue… ¿Qué mas debo saber?

**Teuchi**: Tienes que llevarla a lugares lindos, que a ella le gusten, además debes buscar el modo de sorprenderla, eso es primordial en una cita.

**Naruto**: ¿alguna otra cosa?

**Teuchi**: No, lo demás corre por tu cuenta.

**Naruto**: Gracias viejo… Ahora tú vienes conmigo (lo ultimo se lo dice a Sakura)

**Sakura**: Yo, contigo, ¿A dónde?

**Naruto**: A mi casa, tienes que ayudarme a elegir mi ropa, mi cita es mañana.

**Sakura**: Bien, pero ve tú primero y luego voy yo, así puedes limpiar antes que yo llegue.

**Naruto**: ¿y tú a donde irás?

**Sakura**: Te lo digo en tu casa. Adiós.

**Naruto**: Hasta luego.

Los dos se van del puesto. Naruto llega a su casa y empieza a limpiar; Sakura va a la florería Yamanaka a solicitar información valiosa.

**Sakura**: Buenas tardes Ino.

**Ino**: Buenas tardes, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas Sakura?

**Sakura**: necesito que me hagas un favor.

**Ino**: Sí, dime que favor.

Busca la manera de hacer la pregunta sin evidenciar a Naruto y a Hinata, hasta que se le ocurre esto:

**Sakura**: Emmm…- ¿ustedes llevan flores a todos los lugares de la aldea?

**Ino**: Sí

**Sakura**: Ino, podrías decirme que flores llevan a la casa Hyuuga?

**Ino**: Siempre llevan tulipanes y claveles de diversos colores

**Sakura**: ¿Y eso es todo? *Creo que para que me de una pista debo preguntarle cueles le gustan a Hinata*

**Ino**: No, no es todo, cada semana también piden una docena de rosas de color blanco o rosado. Creo que son para HInata.

**Sakura**: ¿y como sabes que son para ella? *¡Ya está!*

**Ino**: Lo sé porque cada vez que Hinata pasa por la florería, pide una rosa ya sea blanca o rosa.

**Sakura**: Gracias Ino, nos vemos (sale corriendo)

**Ino**: Nos vemos…

La chica de pelo rosa se va rápidamente a casa de Naruto; cuando llega allá, el chico acaba de terminar de limpiar.

**Sakura**: Ahora enséñame tu ropa y veamos que se puede hacer.

**Naruto**: Lo haré pero te advierto que no hay mucha diferencia entre la ropa que está guardada y la que traigo puesta.

Naruto saca hasta la ultima prenda de su guardarropa (no me estoy refiriendo a la ropa interior, eso prefirieron dejarlo guardado, solo lo aclaro por si acaso…)

Sakura mira detenidamente cada prenda, de entre todo aparta algunas de ellas.

**Sakura**: Puedes ponerte cualquiera de estas, creo que son las mas rescatables de entre toda tu ropa.

**Naruto**: ¿de esas puedo ponerme lo que quiera?

**Sakura**: Sí, pero si quieres mi opinión, ponte esto.

Le entrega un pantalón negro y una camiseta en un tono anaranjado claro (cabe mencionar que la mayoría de su ropa es en esos colores).

**Naruto**: Sí, creo que esta será, me gusta

**Sakura**: Bien, entonces yo me voy, suerte con tu cita.

**Naruto**: Gracias, nos vemos.

Sakura se va y Naruto pasa el resto de día (o mejor dicho la noche) planeando su cita. Cerca de la media noche por fin tiene toso planeado y activa la alarma de su despertador. En eso un sapo toca a su ventana.

**Naruto**: ¿un sapo en la ventana? (acercándose a la pared donde está la ventana)

Abre la ventana y del techo cae Jiraiya asustando a Naruto.

**Naruto**: ¡Ero-sennin! ¿Qué te pasa, quieres matarme de un susto?

**Jiraiya**: Para nada Naruto… Ummm, escuche que tendrás una cita, ¿es eso cierto? (con cara curiosa o mejor dicho su cara medio pervertida)

**Naruto**: Sí, pero ¿tu como lo sabes? O es que estabas espiando.

**Jiraiya**: No. Vina a hablar contigo sobre mi última investigación, pero como Sakura estaba contigo decidí esperar a que ella se fuera y pudiéramos hablar a solas… pero me quede dormido mientras esperaba, por eso no llegue antes.

**Naruto**: Y esperando, escuchaste lo que hablamos Sakura-chan y yo.

**Jiraiya**: Un poco, solo sobre la cita, no pude escuchar con quien vas a salir.

**Naruto**: Como sea… ¿Qué me querías decir sobre tu investigación? *Seguro no pudo obtener nada de información por estar en esos lugares a donde le gusta ir* (Ustedes saben a que lugares me refiero =)

Jiraiya le da algunos nuevos datos sobre akatsuki y las nuevas noticias que se tienen del paradero de Sasuke.

**Naruto**: Bien… de cualquier forma tengo un compromiso mañana y tengo que levantarme temprano asi que adios Ero-sennin.

**Jiraiya**: Sí, sí, entiendo, nos vemos Naruto. (Va saliendo por la ventana)… Antes de irme, una cosa mas, antes de que la cita termine tienes que darle al menos un beso, digo para la buena suerte y si es una chica atractiva mejor…

Con lo que dice Jiraiya Naruto se sonroja y mejor cierra la ventana antes de que diga más…

**Naruto**: Un día de estos Ero-sennin, un día de estos tendrás que aprender…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

De muevo muchas gracias por leer.

Hasta el siguiente capi


	5. Cap 5 Y así comienza la cita…

Por fin ya estoy de vuelta, disculpen la demora, no entraré en detalle pero solo diré que tuve muchos problemas para este capitulo…

Pero es ya no importa lo importante es que ya esta aquí, esten pendientes de la conti y disculpen que este capi sea tan corto, los que siguen estaran mejore lo prometo.

**Cap 5 Y así comienza la cita…**

Para no molestarse (ni desvelarse) mas, mejor apaga ala luz y se va a adormir… En otro lugar de la aldea hay otra persona que también acaba de irse a dormir. Claro, hablo de de Hinata, quien pasó toda la tarde que va aponerse para su cita con Naruto (tenia que ser chica :P).

Naruto quería levantarse temprano y lo hace para… (no voy a decir que lo hace para levantar el cochinero que dejó de la noche anterior porque eso sería mentira)… lo hace para salir a entrenar muy temprano.

Por el camino de regreso a su casa se encuentra a Sakura y a Sai.

**Sai**: Buenos días Naruto.

**Sakura: Hola Naruto**

**Naruto**: Buenos días Sakura-chan, Hola Sai.

**Sai**: Veo que te levantaste muy temprano hoy, debe ser por lo de tu cita.

**Naruto**: Sakura-chan, no se supone que no debías contarle a nadie lo de la cita.

**Sakura**: Se me salio contarle un poco, pero creo que como parte de nuestro equipo no esta mal que sepa.

**Sai**: Discúlpame no sabía que era un secreto.

**Sakura**: De cualquier modo ya lo saben varias personas, ¿o no Naruto?

**Naruto**: Vamos a ver… lo sabes tú, Sai, el viejo, Ero-sannin…

**Sakura**: Tsunade-sama, Shizune-neesan, Lee.

**Naruto**. ¡Se lo dijiste a ellos también!

**Sakura**: Estaba conversando con Tsunade-sama cuando Shizune-neesan y Lee entraron y me escucharon.

**Naruto**: Como sea, ya ni modo.

**Sai**: Pero que te preocupa quien pueda saber… es solo una cita.

**Sakura**: Aunque sea solo una cita debe ser especial… ¿Qué planeas hacer, Naruto?

Naruto cuenta a Sakura y a Sai los planes que tiene para esa tarde.

**Sakura**: No es lo mas esplendido pero estará bien *Wow, Naruto tiene buenas ideas a veces* (pocas veces)

**Sai**: Yo la verdad no entiendo lo de las citas, creo que iré a leer algo sobre eso para tratar de entender… hasta luego.

**Sakura**: Luego nos vemos

**Naruto**: Adiós *Sigue siendo raro*.

**Sakura**: Y Naruto, ¿a que hora es tu cita?

**Naruto**: A las 2

**Sakura**: Entonces es hora de que vayas a alistarte para que no llegues tarde.

**Naruto**: Cierto. Nos vemos Sakura-chan.

**Sakura**: Buena suerte.

Llega a su casa, toma un baño, se viste con la ropa que la noche anterior habían escogido Sakura y él, termina de arreglarse y sale de su casa en camino a su destino (Wow, que profundidad de frase :P)

En otro lugar de la aldea de Konoha (¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?...), bien, para ser mas exacta, en una habitación de la casa del clan Hyuuga, la ansiosa Hinata también se arregla para su cita. Está vestida con una blusa lila, con estampados blancos (que por cierto también trae el símbolo del clan, ese que siempre usa) y una falda negra (realmente no le parecía esa falda la mejor opción pero su hermana Hanabi la convenció de ponérsela)… Cepilla su cabello y se va a la sala a esperar a Naruto.

Retomando… Naruto se dirige hacia la primer parada que debe hacer para concretar su "cita" (no se por que lo pongo entre comillas, creo que es para darle interés…XD).

**Naruto**: Bien…ahora lo primero…

Llega a la florería Yamanaka, entra y se dirige al mostrador. Ino reencuentra acomodando algunos lirios y no puede ver quien entra pero escucha la campana de la puerta y los pasos de alguien que se dirige hacia donde ella está.

**Ino**: ¿en que le puedo servir?... ¿Naruto? Que raro verte por aquí ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

**Naruto**: Hola Ino… mmmmm ¿tienes rosas, sosas blancas? (ya se imaginaran quien le dio la info sobre las rosas verdad)

**Ino**: Sí claro ¿Cuántas necesitas?

**Naruto**: ¿Cuántas lleva un ramo?

**Ino**: Por lo general lleva 12 flores, pero eso lo decides tú

**Naruto**: Entonces dame 12 rosas blancas y una color rosa en el centro.

**Ino**: Enseguida te las traigo

Va por las flores y en eso Naruto saca a Gama-chan y comienza a contar dinero. Le da las flores, Naruto le paga y se despide. Sale de la florería y se desvía un poco al bosque. Ya en el bosque deja las flores con cuidado en el suelo e invoca a Gamakichi.

**Naruto**: _Kuchiyose no jutsu_

**Gamakichi**: Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

**Naruto**; Si, ha pasado mucho, peo ahora necesito que me hagas un favor

**Gamakichi**: Sí pero solo si es rápido, tengo cosas que debo terminar

**Naruto**: *¿Qué cosas tiene que hacer un sapo?* Note preocupes, solo tienes que llevarte las flores y cuando te vuelva a invocar se las das a Hinata, eso es todo.

**Gamakichi**: Lo haré si eso es todo… muy bien, nos vemos después.

Gamakichi desaparece y Naruto se va con rumbo a casa de los Hyuuga pero en el camino se encuentra con Konohamaru.

**Konohamaru**: Hey Naruto nii-chan

**Naruto**: Que hay Konohamaru

**Knohamaru**: Me preguntaba si podías ir a jugar, digo, a entrenar conmigo, estoy algo aburrido…

**Naruto**: (con cara seria) Hoy no puedo tengo un compromiso y no debo llegar tarde, voy a pasar por alguien… (Ya con cara alegre) ¡Voy a tener una cita!

**Konohamaru**: Bien por ti, por fin se le quitó el mal genio a Sakura-san

**Naruto**: Sí creo que se le quitó un poco, pero mi cita no es con ella

**Konohamaru**: Como sea, espero que ahora si encuentres novia, ya te hace falta.

**Naruto** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Konohamaru**: Nada, nos vemos (sale corriendo)

**Naruto**: Bien mejor sigo mi camino.

Por fin llega a la casa del clan Hyuuga, entra y sale Hinata a recibirlo.

**Hinata**: Na-Naruto-kun, buenas tardes.

**Naruto**: Buenas tardes Hinata

**Hinata**: ¿Quieres pasar en lo que aviso que voy a salir?

**Naruto**: Sí pero antes hay algo que quiero darte.

**Hinata**:* ¿Qué será lo que quiere darme?*

Naruto invoca a Gamakichi de nuevo para que le dé las flores a Hinata, pero en ves de Gamakichi aparecen los tallos de las rosas sin flores acompañados de una nota de Gamakichi… Naruto toma la nota que decía algo así:

"Me distraje un momento y no pude evitar que Gamatatsu se comiera tus flores, lo siento. Gamakichi. PD: antes que pienses que todo está perdido, debes fijarte bien…"

Naruto se molestó mucho por lo de las flores pero al mirara bien entre los tallos alcanza a ver que una de las rosas seguía intacta y se la da a Hinata.

**Naruto**: Al menos podré darte una.

**Hinata**: Es hermosa, gracias

**Naruto**: *Sorpresa uno… no salio como yo esperaba* No es nada, vamos adentro.

Mientras se dirigen adentro se encuentran con Neji

**Hinata**: Neji-niisan, con tu permiso.

**Neji**: Pasa Hinata-sama, solo necesito hablar un momento con Naruto

**Naruto**: ¿¡Conmigo!? *Pero de que quiere hablar conmigo, a veces me asusta*

**Hinata**: Ahora regreso. (Va adentro)

**Neji**: (Hablando ya a solas con Naruto)Tú sabes que no soy de sentimentalismos, pero si te diré que sui le llegas a hacer algo a Hinata-sama yo te voy a…

**Hinata**: Ya podemos irnos Naruto-kun

**Naji**: Cuídense y no olvides lo que te dije Naruto.

**Naruto**: Glup… (Un poco asustado) Lo recordaré no te preocupes.

Neji entra a la casa y la parejita sale.

**Hinata**: N-Naruto-kun

**Naruto**: Eh

**Hinata**: ¿A dónde iremos?

**Naruto**: ¿Qué te parecería ir al cine?

**Hinata**: Está bien

**Naruto**: (paso numero dos: cine) En ese caso vamos al cine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hasta la conti…

Nos vemos luego

Gracias


	6. Cap 6 Al cine y a comer

Antes que cualquier otra cosa perdon por la tardanza, espero que no se hayan desesperado mucho…

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son tan importantes para mi, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo… en especial gracias a **ETOLPLOW-KUN **por sus Reviews en cada capi, mil gracias… prometo dejar pronto un comentario sobre su fic en cuanto acabe de leerlo…

Ah y por cierto una aclaracioncilla por ahí por uno de sus comentarios… Naruto le dice a Gamakichi que él se lleve las flores, por que parte de que no quería cargar con el ramo (como sabrán es algo flojo) le pareció que eso seria una sorpresa mas linda para Hinata-chan… Pero aún asi, concuerdo contigo es que fue algo extraño que no las llevara él (giggle!!)

Cada vez falta menos para el fin, sigan la historia….

Aquí esta vez con el capi 6, espero que les guste.

**Cap.- 6 Al cine y a comer**

Iban de camino al cine ambos muy callados…

**Naruto**: *¿Por qué está tan callada? (voltea a ver a Hinata)… (Como ya lo dije antes Naruto pocas veces se da cuenta de de lo obvio, él ya debería saber que Hinata es callada) ¿Acaso no estará a gusto? ¿Qué debo decir en este caso?*

**Hinata**: *¿Por qué me ve así??*… Etto…

**Naruto**: ¿Dijiste algo Hinata?

**Hinata**: Etto…etto… M-me gustaría saber si tienen información sobre Sasuke-kun

**Naruto**: No, por el momento no sabemos nada, pero ten por seguro que lo traeré de vuelta, no importa como.

En el rostro de Hinata se ve una sonrisa de confianza y apoyo y en el de Naruto una sonrisa de, de… bueno no se de que pero también sonríe…

(Disculpen lo anterior, es que me dejo llevar :P …. Regresando a la historia)

Siguen caminando y la platica continua…

**Naruto**: Oye Hinata siempre he querido preguntarte algo

**Hinata**: S-si, dime.

**Naruto**: Nunca he entendido como te puedes llevar tan bien con Kiba y Shino… ¿no son demasiados molestos?

**Hinata**: realmente no lo son, ellos me ayudan mucho y también aprendo mucho de ellos.

**Naruto**: Te entiendo, Kiba no es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan odioso *a veces*…. Pero, Shino me asusta.

**Hinata**: Lo que pasa es que te falta conocerlo más.

**Naruto**: (rascándose la cabeza, no muy convencido) Sí… creo que es eso.

**Hinata**: (una risita leve…. Giggle!!!)

La platica continua hasta llegar al cine, la duda ahora sería cual película ver. En la cartelera había películas recientes: "_Furia Shinobi 4: la Kunoishi Sagrada_" y "_Recuerdos: El ultimo ninjitsu del Amor_"… (Sí, lo se, dos películas en cartelera son muy pocas pero también véanlo desde este punto, el cine es pequeño XD… y no se me ocurrieron mas nombres para las pelis jijijiji)

**Naruto**: Hinata ¿qu película te gustaría ver: furia shinobi o recuerdos?

**Hinata**: Etto…Etto.. Creo que la segunda Naruto-kun.

**Naruto**: Bien, vamos por los boletos.

Llegan a la taquilla y piden los boletos, acto seguido entran al cine. Faltan 10 minutos para que la función comience.

**Naruto**: Hay que apartar los asientos.

**Hinata**: Porque no te adelantas mientras yo voy al tocador

**Naruto**: Ok, antes iré a comprar unas palomitas, ¿tu quieres algo?

**Hinata**: Gracias Naruto-kun, pero yo así estoy bien.

Naruto entra a la sala con las manos llenas, busca los asientos lo que no le resulta muy difícil. Poco después de que el ojiazul se sienta apagan las luces de la sala y en ese momento siente que alguien se sienta a su lado…

**Naruto**: Por fin, que bueno que volviste, ya casi comienza la película.

Al decir esto decide colocar su brazo en el respaldo del asiento que esta junto a el, y con una de sus manos toca el hombro de… un hombre corpulento que se sentó allí, el en asiento que había apartado para la bella hija del clan Hyuuga…

**El Hombre del asiento**: ¡¿oye que te pasa, por que me tocas el hombro?!

**Naruto**: ¡¿Qué yo que?! Tú tuviste la culpa por sentarte allí, yo estoy esperando a alguien.

Y con eso comienza una discusión, los guardias del cine deciden sacarlos, y mientras llevan a Naruto fuera Hinata lo ve y sale tras el rubio de pelo rebelde a quien arrojan fuera.

**Naruto**: Au, au au… no tenían que ser tan agresivos.

**Hinata**: Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó adentro?

**Naruto**: Nada estoy bien… Hinata siento mucho que no pudiéramos ver la película.

**Hinata**: No te preocupes, en otra ocasión será.

**Naruto**: Ya que no pudimos ver la película te parece si vamos a comer a Ichiraku

Hinata solo sonríe y mueve la cabeza diciendo que sí a la invitación a comer.

Durante el camino la plática se hace muy amena y Hinata se atreve a preguntar algo a su adorado chico de cabello dorado.

**Hinata**: ¿Na-Naruto-kun?

**Naruto**: Dime, Hinata

**Hinata**: Hace rato me preguntaste sobre mis compañeros de de equipo…

**Naruto**: Ah, sí… pero ¿a que viene eso?

**Hinata**: Etto… Etto… Etto… (Juega con sus dedos mientras mantienes} la vista hacia abajo… luego levanta la cabeza y voltea a ver al chico ojos de cielo) Etto… Naruto-kun… ¿Cómo es tu relación con Sakura-san?

Naruto se queda helado por la pregunta., realmente no se esperaba eso. Para el es realmente muy difícil que la chica que la gusta pregunte por la chica que le gustaba, no sabe que responder.

**Naruto**: Pues… desde que Sakura-chan es mi compañera de equipo ella me regaña bastante pero es una gran amiga.

**Hinata**: Eso es bueno, aunque yo escuche que ella…que ella te gusta.

**Naruto**: En realidad eso era cierto, ella me gustaba, pero… ammm, ahora me gusta otra chica, y no es que Sakura no sea linda, pero la chica que me gusta ahora es mucho mas bonita (se sonroja a l decir esto ultimo) y mucho mas amable conmigo (giggle!! n_n)

Hinata está impactada por la respuesta y antes de que ella pueda decir algo, llegan a Ichiraku Ramen.

**Teuchi**: Siéntense chicos, los estaba esperando.

**Hinata**: ¿Cómo que nos esperaba?

**Naruto**: Es que yo le dije que preparara algo especial, aunque no estoy seguro de que preparó.

Teuchi va hacia la estufa y sirve dos platos de algo que el llama "_Ramen Especial _". Pone los platillos frente a los chicos. El plato de Naruto es un ramen de cerdo y el de Hinata, de pollo. Dos platos típicos de ramen a excepción que todas las verduras y la carne estaban cortados en forma de corazón. Comienzan a comer.

**Ambos**: ¡Itadakimasu!

**Naruto**: ¡Esto está delicioso! Hinata tienes que probarlo (diciendo esta ultimo toma un bocado de su ramen con sus palillos y lo acerca a ala boca de Hinata).

Hinata se pone roja (_**NOTA**_: como autora del fic, escribir tantas veces "se pone roja o frases que aluden a esto, se vuelve algo monótono, pero de cualquier forma no puedo dejar de lado la esencia de Hinata-chan n_n) pero sin pensarlo demasiado abre su boca y recibe el bocado.

**Naruto**: ¡verdad que esta rico!

**Hinata**: Sí, está rico.

**Naruto**: ¿Y que tal está el tuyo?

**Hinata**: Está muy rico también… Si quieres puedes probarlo…

**Naruto**: Bien. Lo probaré. (Estira la mano y alcanza un poco del plato de la hermosa ojos de luna)

Y así estuvieron comiendo uno del plato del otro hasta que se acaban la comida que había en los tazones.

**Naruto**: (parándose de la barra) ¿Cuánto es? (saca a Gama-chan y busca dinero)

Teuchi le dice cuanto debe, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro (no pongo el monto de lo que Naruto debe pagar, porque la verdad no sé cuanto cuesta el ramen XD)

Después de contar rápidamente el dinero dentro de su monedero en forme de anfibio, la cara del rubio se ensombrece, el dinero que trae consigo no es suficiente.

**Naruto**: (muy preocupado *n*) Viejo, creo que tendré que pagarte una parte ahora y lo demás luego, porque no me alcanza para pagarte todo.

**Hinata**: S-si quieres yo pago Naruto-kun… o te ayudo a pagar…

**Naruto**: No, para nada, yo te invite y no voy a dejar que pagues.

**Hinata**: No te preocupes, está bien, si lo necesitas…

**Naruto**: (interrumpiendo a Hinata) No Hinata, yo pagaré todo.

**Teuchi**: Muchachos así está bien, está vez la comida va por cuenta de la casa.

**Naruto**: (sonriendo algo sorprendido) ¡¿De veras?!

**Teuchi**: Claro chico, no te preocupes, esta vez corre por mi cuenta… solo prométeme que cada vez que invites a salir a esta hermosa chica vendrán a comer aquí (Guiña un ojo hacia Naruto… Naruto y Hinata sonríen)

**Naruto**: Te lo prometo viejo… gracias, nos vemos

**Hinata**: Gracias por la comida… Adiós.

Salen del puesto de comida, van caminando por la calle.

**Naruto**: (se detiene y voltea a ver a Hinata) Hinata…

**Hinata**: Sí, Naruto-kun

**Naruto**: Te prometo que la próxima vez Gama-chan estará llena.

**Hinata**: (sonríe y dice muy despacio) Naruto-kun…

**Naruto**: Hinata, ¿quieres dar un paseo antes de volver a casa?

**Hinata**: Sí, quiero dar un paseo contigo Naruto-kun… pero ¿A dónde ire…

**Naruto**: (no deja que Hinata termine la pregunta para cuando él la toma de la mano y se la lleva corriendo) En ese caso ven conmigo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gracias de nuevo, espero les haya gustado…

Pronto el capi 7, y ya se acerca el final, jejejeje

Mata ne…


	7. Cap 7 El bosque sorpresas

De nuevo yo, hoy un nuevo capi, aunque cortito…. lo habia terminado desde ayer pero no se que problema hubo en la página y no lo pude subir, pero ya esta aquí.

Espero que les guste, pues en este capi termina la cita, eso no significa que el fic se termine…pero falta poco

Gracias de nuevo a los que siguen mi historia es un honor y me siento muy feliz de que les guste lo que yo escribo (aunque en mi opinión no tiene nada de especial, realmente mi fic no se me hace tan bueno, pero ustedes son los que piden la conti y yo hago lo que ustedes pidan)

Disfruten del capitulo 7

**Cap 7.- El bosque… sorpresas.**

Ambos chicos corren tomados de la mano… pareciera que huyen felizmente. Cuando llegan a la puerta de la aldea Hinata se detiene y por tal motivo el chico de cabellera amarilla también se detiene.

**Naruto**: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes de repente?

**Hinata**: Etto…etto… Es que yo… Naruto-kun (jugando con sus dedos mientras mantiene la mirada baja) Quiero saber a donde vamos.

**Naruto**: La verdad no lo sé, pensaba que al salir de la aldea se me ocurriría a donde ir (lo dice con una}s sonrisa :P su sonrisa típica… se queda callado un momento, toma de nuevo a Hinata de la mano y salen corriendo) Ya sé a donde iremos, te gustará.

**Hinata**: *Yendo contigo cualquier lugar es hermoso* Vamos, pero no tan rápido.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que salieron de la aldea y los chicos shinobi se detienen muy cerca de una cascada dentro del bosque.

**Naruto**: ¡Llegamos!

**Hinata**: ¡Naruto-kun, es hermoso!

El bosque en sí era un lugar maravilloso, pero ese lugar en especial tiene un esplendor y una belleza sin comparación. Los árboles son altos y con mucha vitalidad, por eso tienen un color verde muy intenso. La cascada ofrece una gran frescura además de que la luz del sol se refleja en el agua como un gran espejo que ilumina el camino de la parejita. La brisa que emana la cascada es calida y el atardecer cae sobre aquel lugar de ensueño, un lugar al parecer escondido solo para ser encontrado por aquellos que desean pasar un momento único.

Naruto y Hinata (o Hinata y Naruto, como les guste mas) comienzan a pasear junto al rió en que desemboca la cascada. Caminan y caminan charlando y riendo…

**Naruto**: …Pero en serio, no creí que aceptarías salir conmigo.

**Hinata**: ¿Por qué no lo creías?

**Naruto**: Bueno, primero porque siempre has sido mi amiga y segundo porque no soy la clase de persona con la que todas las chicas quieran salir.

**Hinata**: Yo no creo eso, tienes muchas cualidades, como me iba a negar a salir contigo, además yo siempre he creído que… bueno que tú… que tú… eres… alguien… a-atractivo (como se pueden imaginar Hinata está sumamente roja)

**Naruto**: (sonrojado por el comentario de Hinata) H-H-Hinata, ¿de verdad crees eso?

**Hinata**: S-Sí… siempre me has demostrado que cuando quieres lograr algo lo consigues a raíz de mucho esfuerzo y perseverancia. Nunca te rindes y tampoco fallas a tu palabra jamás… yo siempre te he admirado y me has ayudado mucho a mejorar… La verdad, es que yo… yo… yo t-…yo t-te a…

**Naruto**: ¡¡¡Cuidado Hinata!!!

Hinata estaba tan concentrada en confesar sus sentimientos que no advirtió la trampa que se encontraban en su camino (recuerdan que iban caminando mientras conversaban…) al parecer era una trampa vieja que alguien olvido quitar. Los kunais salían de todas partes pero Naruto alcanza a quitar a Hinata del peligro.

**Naruto**: Hinata ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? (lo dice mirando a Hinata de arriba abajo para cerciorarse que no le paso nada)

**Hinata**: Estoy bi… Ahg…

Las manos de la ojiblanca se van directamente a una de sus piernas pues no logró escapar de todos los kunais. Naruto revisa inmediatamente la pierna de Hinata.

**Naruto**: Es una herida profunda y sangra mucho, hay que hacer algo.

El chico hace lo mas que puede vendando la herida con un pedazo de su camisa. La pierna de Hinata deja de sangrar.

**Naruto**: Debamos ir al hospital para que te curen esa herida ¿puedes caminar?

**Hinata**: Creo que sí

La chica trata de caminar, pero su pierna está muy débil y no logra dar mas de tres pasos aún con la ayuda del rubio.

**Naruto**: Si no puedes caminar tendré que llevarte para que curen tu pierna.

**Hinata**: ¿Llevarme?

**Naruto**; Sí, sube a mi espalda.

**Hinata**: (algo sorprendida) Pero…

**Naruto**: Nada de peros, sube o te llevo a la fuerza (lo dice con tono burlón y sonriendo calidamente)

**Hinata**: Bien, como digas Naruto-kun.

Ella sube ala espalda del rubio y comienzan su viaje de vuelta a la aldea, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para cuando comienza a ocultarse el sol. Llegan a la puerta de Konoha y está a punto de anochecer. Naruto va siempre preocupado por Hinata y trata de no ir muy rápido para evitar lastimar su pierna. El ojiazul le pregunta constantemente como se siente a la chica que va sobre su espalda, a lo que ella contesta que se encuentra bien, sin embargo el rubio de cabello rebelde piensa que debe apresurarse a llegar al hospital.

Con la caída de la noche en Konoha, llega nuestra pareja a la clínica y muy velozmente atienden la pierna herida de la chica con larga cabellera azul. Sakura es una de las encargadas en atender a Hinata, pues esa noche se encuentra de guardia. Mientras llevan a Hinata a una cama, Sakura discute con Naruto.

**Sakura**: Explícame de nuevo como fue que le pasó eso a Hinata.

**Naruto**: Cuando paseábamos, una trampa se activo de repente. Apenas pudimos esquivarla, pero Hinata fue herida por un kunai. No fue mi intención que eso pasara, de veras.

**Sakura**: Naruto… eres un…

En eso llega un ninja medico.

**NM**: Haruno-san, Hyuuga-san ya está en una habitación, pueden pasar a verla, en una hora ella podrá irse a casa.

**Sakura**: Está bien, muchas gracias.

Ambos chicos van al cuarto donde descansa la heredera Hyuuga.

**Sakura**: ¿Estás bien Hinmata-chan? (acercándose a ella)

**Hinata**: Sí, muchas gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor. Mi pierna ya no duele y dijeronm que sanará en poco días.

**Naruto**: Me alegra que estés bien, discúlpame por todo esto, yo…

**Hinata**: No fue tu culpa, además hoy me la pase increíble contigo Naruto-kun.

Naruto solo sonríe, su mirada refleja una gran alegría. Ambos chicos parecen petrificados, viéndose el uno al otro, por lo que la chica de cabello rosa decide retirarse.

**Sakura**: *Oigan ¿estoy pintada o qué?... Bien ya entendí la indirecta* Bueno chicos, los dejo solos, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, si necesitan algo solo llámenme.

**Hinata**: Gracias Sakura-san.

**Naruto**: Sí, gracias Sakura.

Cuando la ojiverde sale de la habitación la pareja reanuda la conversación.

**Hinata**: Etto…N-Naruto-kun… hace rato , yo intentaba decirte algo pero con lo de la trampa no pude hacerlo.

**Naruto**: Ummmmm… la verdad yo también me quedé con ganas de decirte algo…

**Hinata**: Ah… te escucho, dime de que se trata.

**Naruto**: Emmmm quería decirte... que… bueno mejor dicho quería pedirte… ummm preguntarte… quería… mmmmm… (me pregunto cuando la personalidad de Hinata se le pasó a Naruto)

El chico no sabe como decirle a la preciosa chica que se encuentra frente a él , que le gusta, ella solo está allí esperando que el rubio termine al menos una pregunta.

**Naruto**: *¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?... como sea, si no pudo hablar debo hacer algo*

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Muchisimas gracias a

**ETOLPLOW-KUN** (si ya se, porque ponerlo de nuevo en agradecimientos, bueno pues por la simple razón de que sigue cada capi de mi fic y eso se lo agradezco mucho)

**Heero Kusanagi**

**hinata147hyuuga**

**Tsusina**

**Blacksonikku**

**mayura sakatomo 1**

**wily2513**

**LennaParis**

***-_shinofan_-***

**jean carlos**

Por los reviews…

Ustedes son quienes me dan ánimos de seguir con este fic... el proximo capi ya casi esta listo, esten pendientes...

Por cierto… a **mayura sakatomo 1 **muchas gracias por la sugerencia, aunque ya tengo la idea de cómo ira el fichasta el final, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de usarla en otro fic cuando termine este, disculpa que no la pueda incluir, pero prometo que no la desecharé y la tomare mucho en cuenta para escritos posteriores…. Muchas gracias.


	8. Cap 8 Los sentimientos afloran

El capitulo 8 ya esta listo, espero les guste, en este capi termine por fin ese dia de la gran cita y comienza… Bueno ustedes lean para que sepan lo que ocurre en este capi, que lo se, está cortito, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado en los capi anteriores, pues no había mucho que decir…

He hecho lo mejor que pude en este.

Aviso que el final esta muy cerca, realmente… el fin esta en el siguiente capitulo.

Bien sin mas que agregar, disfruten del capitulo. Besos…

**Cap 8 Los sentimientos afloran**

Por fin Naruto decide que debe hacer, como no logra decir lo que siente con palabras… se acerca Hinata y llevando su mano hasta el rostro de la chica, la acerca a él y la besa dulce, calida y tiernamente, tratando de expresar con el beso todo aquello que no pudo decir antes. Hinata, más que sorprendida solamente cierra sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizan. Después del beso se quedan callados un momento…

**Hinata**: N-Naruto-kun… yo…

**Naruto**: Discúlpame, en serio discúlpame, pero no encontraba la forma para decirte lo que siento y yo no supe que otra cosa hacer así que…

**Hinata**: TE AMO NARUTO-KUN

**Naruto**: En serio siento mucho lo que hice, pero… ¿Qué acabas de decir?

**Hinata**: Dije que te amo Naruto-kun.

Y es ahora ella quien besa al joven rubio. La besa de una forma tierna y candida, tanto que parece una suave y dulce caricia de seda. Cuando ambos logran darse cuenta, Sakura está en la puerta del cuarto.

**Sakura**: Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, solo les quiero avisar que ya puede irse a casa.

**Hinata**: ¡Que bueno! Ya es tarde, mi padre debe estar preocupado.

**Naruto**: En ese caso, te llevaré a tu casa.

**Hinata**: No necesitas hacerlo, Neji-niisan puede venir por mí.

**Naruto**: No Hinata-chan, yo debo acompañarte para explicar a tu padre que fue lo que sucedió, así que yo te llevaré.

**Hinata**: *Me llamo Hinata-chan* Gracias Naruto-k…

**Naruto**: (Tapando la boca de Hinata con su dedo) Déjalo en Naruto ¿sí?

**Hinata**: Sí Naruto.

Salen del hospital, la pierna de la hermosa ojiblanca ya está mucho mejor y puede caminar por su cuenta. Por las calles que en ese momento se encuentran vacías, caminan y caminan uno al lado del otro pero sin emitir una sola palabra. Tímidamente Hinata toma la mano del rubio, quien se sonroja un poco, pero no se suelta de la mano blanca y suave que ahora lo engancha.

**Naruto**: ¿Q-qué pasa Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué tomas mi mano de repente?

**Hinata**: No pasa nada, es que así me siento mas cómoda… ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

**Naruto**: No, para nada, es solo que me tomaste de sorpresa (siguen caminando de la mano) Y… (Rascándose la cabeza) se podría decir que ya somos novios, ¿verdad?

**Hinata**: S-Sí, se podría decir… Solamente que mi madre siempre decía que no existen los novios… sin… sin una petición formal.

**Naruto**: Como digas… (Parado frente a ella, la sujeta de ambas manos) Hinata Hyuuga ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

**Hinata**: Claro que sí, Naruto-k… perdón, Naruto.

**Naruto**: (Abrazando a Hinata) Te adoro, Hinata-chan… Ahora sigamos, hay que llegar a tu casa.

Llegan a la mansión Hyuuga, Hanabi abre la puerta.

**Hanabi**: Onee-chan, ¿Qué te pasó?

**Hinata**: Es solo una pequeña herida, tuvimos un ligero accidente.

**Hanabi**: Pero estás bien ¿verdad?

**Hinata**: Sí, estoy bien, vamos adentro ¿está papá?

**Hanabi**: Sí, está algo preocupado.

**Naruto**: Bien vamos con el.

Entraron a donde se encontraba Hiashi, quien pregunta con una voz seria y fría que era lo que había pasado. Los jóvenes explican lo sucedido respecto al incidente con la trampa que había sido el motivo de su demora, además Naruto se responsabiliza de todo. Hiashi no se molesta, pero si les pide que tengan mas cuidado.

**Naruto**: No se preocupe señor, yo cuidaría a su hija aun a costa de mi propia vida… Y hablando de eso, quería preguntarle si me permitiría ser el novio de Hinata-chan.

**Hiashi**: Naruto… que seas o no el novio de Hinata no me corresponde a mí decidirlo… si ella te acepta está bien para mí… pero de ser ese el caso, tienes que protegerla ya que no toleraré otro incidente como el de hoy.

**Naruto**: No se repetirá señor se lo prometo.

Naruto se despide de Hanabi y de su suegro, perdón, quise decir del señor Hiashi (n_n). Hinata y Neji lo acompañan a la puerta, pero mientras la parejita se despide, Neji decide irse un momento y dejarlos solos.

**Naruto**: Discúlpame de nuevo por lo de tu pierna, yo…

**Hinata**: No hay nada que disculpar, al contrario, te agradezco por el esplendido dia que pasé contigo, solo espero que no sea el ultimo.

**Naruto**: No te preocupes no lo será. (Le da un pequeño beso) Hasta mañana Hinata-chan.

**Hinata**: Hasta mañana Naruto.

Naruto se marcha a su casa, muy muy muy muy muy pero muy feliz. Hinata va y lava el pedazo de camisa con el que Naruto vendó su pierna, dejándolo sin ninguna marcha, luego se va a dormir, pensando que esa noche no soñaría nada, pues sus sueños ya se habían hecho realidad…

Por la mañana, Naruto decide ir a ver a su novia (aaaaaaaaaawwh que lindo se escucha eso de NOVIA, verdad…) antes de entrenar. Llega a la mansión Hyuuga , toca la puerta y Hinata sale (me pregunto como supo ella que quien tocaba era Naruto, ¿habrá utilizado su Byakugan o solo serán fantasías de la autora?...) Luce tan linda como siempre, solo que tiene algo diferente: trae recogido el cabello en una coleta que está amarrada por el pedazo de camisa de Naruto, ella había guardado ese trozo de tela como recuerdo de la cita

**Naruto**: ¡Vaya! Pensé que no podías verte mas hermosa, pero creo que me equivoqué…. Cada dia estas más linda.

**Hinata**: Gracias Naruto-k… perdón, Naruto. Creo que aún no me acostumbro.

**Naruto**: No te preocupes tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

**Hinata**: ¿Quieres pasar? El desayuno casi está listo.

**Naruto**: No puedo, tengo entrenamiento, pero muchas gracias

**Hinata**: Entonces espérame un momento, no tardo.

En menos de un minuto Hinata vuelve con un almuerzo en manos, almuerzo que le da a Naruto.

**Hinata**: Ya que no puedes quedarte a desayunar, llévate esto para que comas.

**Naruto**: Muchas gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla) Nos vemos Hinata-chan.

El ojiazul se va a su entrenamiento y la chica Hyuuga se va a terminar los quehaceres de su hogar…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

En el siguiente viene el final

Se desarrolla algún tiempo después, y prometo que ya no haré sufrir a los protagonistas, en el siguiente serán solo cosas buenas, lindas, tiernas, románticas… bueno tal vez ponga algo de comedia, pero aún no lo decido…

Gracias por los comentarios y las visitas…

NOTA: si alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo, manden un MPs y les mandare mi correo o manden su correo en el mensaje y los agregaré.

Nos leemos luego


	9. Cap 9 Diciembre 24,25 y 27…

Estoy triste por que con este capi termina mi fic, pero espero seguir escribiendo en cuanto me venga una nueva idea.

Este capitulo es algo raro y hay mas historia que dialogo, así que es posible que sea un poco aburrido…

Como sea, espero les guste…. Sam este va para ti amiga (¡¡¡por fin lo terminé!!!)

Dejen sus comentarios, sin más que decir….

**Cap 9 Diciembre 24,25 y 27…**

Tiempo después…

Hinata y Naruto llevan tiempo saliendo, han pasado varias semanas desde que son novios (aaaaaaaay sigo pensando que se escucha hermoso eso de Novios) y están a pocos días de Navidad (A la autora de este fic le encanta recibir regalos). Todo el mundo se prepara para las fiestas que se aproximan. Compran cosas para la cena de noche buena, adornos para dar mayor calidez a los hogares y sobre todo consiguiendo los regalos para decir mostrar el cariño hacia las personas importantes.

Hinata ha estado muy ocupada los últimos días y los seguirá estando hasta después de año nuevo (como heredera del clan mas importante de Konoha tenia mucho que hacer en su casa con los festejos que están próximos) por lo que es poco el tiempo que pueden pasar juntos ella y Naruto, así que él rubio tiene que buscar como distraerse. A él no le fascinaban esas fechas pues son épocas del año que suele pasar solo, y durante este año lo estaría aún mas, pues nadie de su equipo se encontraba en Konoha (Sakura pasaría las fiestas con su familia fuera de la aldea, Sai se pierde durante esos días, creo que con los AMBU raíz, Kakashi-sensei tiene misión, Jiraiya, bueno no se donde estaba pero no estaba y Naruto no tenia nadie con quien pasar esos días T_T) Después de mucho pensarlo sale a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Mira muchas tiendas llenas de regalos, entra a varias, al principio no hay nada que le agrade y sale decepcionado de la mayoría… pero de una de ellas sale con una bolsa grande, al parecer encuentra algunas cosas que le agradaron para regalar. Voltea y a cualquier lado que mira, observa familias riendo y compartiendo felicidad.

**Naruto**: *Mejor vuelvo a casa, no me siento bien últimamente*

Algunas horas mas tarde la noche cae en la aldea y nos encontramos a nuestro protagonista viendo televisión a punto de dormirse cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Aunque escucha el sonido muy lejos se levanta y abre la puerta, donde una grata sorpresa lo espera…

**Naruto**: ¡qué alegría verte!

**Hinata**: Sí, a mi también me alegra verte, hace días que no nos veíamos.

**Naruto**: Pasa por favor

**Hinata**: No puedo, me escape por unos momentos de mis labores para invitarte a la cena de navidad que hace mi familia… ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a mi familia y a mí?

**Naruto**: Wow, es la primera vez que me invitan a una cena de navidad… claro que iré.

**Hinata**: Gracias Naruto, nos vemos en noche buena (le da un pequeño y tierno beso)

**Naruto**: Sí hasta entonces Hinata-chan

Solo esperan un par de días, el día de noche buena llega y el joven rubio ojiazul asiste puntual a la cita en casa del clan Hyuuga. Toca la puerta y lo recibe Neji (se dan cuenta de que él siempre abre la puerta, a quien diablos se le ocurrió eso… ah sí, a mi…)

**Naruto**: buenas noches Neji

**Neji**: Buenas noches, pasa Naruto

**Naruto**: Gracias Neji, ¿está…

**Neji**: Esta en la cocina ¿quieres que le diga que llegaste?

**Naruto**: No, esperaré a que termine lo que hace.

**Neji**: Puedes esperarla en la estancia

**Naruto**: Bien

En la estancia está Hanabi colgando adornos en el árbol de navidad, los últimos detalles para finalizar con la decoración de pino grande verde y majestuoso que se halla en la sala de la gran mansión.

Cuando Naruto llega junto a Hanabi, ella se pone muy feliz (sobre todo por la bolsa de regalos que trae su cuñado)

**Hanabi**: ¡Naruto-niichan!

**Naruto**: *Desde cuando me llama Nii-chan* Hola Hanabi-chan… el árbol te ha quedado muy bien, sobre todo (acercándose al árbol) estos adornos que acabas de poner, son muy lindos.

**Hanabi**: Sí, lo sé, son los que mas nos gustan a mi Onee-chan y a mí… esos adornos los hizo mi madre.

Eran unos adornos en extremo bellos en forma de Ángeles, realmente lindos (eso solo como dato, para que no quede sin explicación)

**Naruto**: Tu mamá hacia cosas muy bellas

**Hanabi**: Sí, mucho… Naruto-niichan puedo pedirte un favor ¿me ayudarías a poner la estrella en la punta del árbol?

**Naruto**: Claro, yo te ayudo.

Hanabi le da la estrella y él la coloca en la punta del gran pino… Hinata entra a la estancia llevándose la sorpresa de ver a su novio, pues ella lo esperaba hasta dentro de algunas horas más.

**Hinata**: Naruto, hola. Veo que llegaste temprano.

**Naruto**: Sí, así tengo la oportunidad de ayudar en lo que haga falta.

**Hinata**: Muchas gracias… pero creo que ya está todo listo

**Naruto**: ¡Que bien!

**Hinata**: Antes de cualquier cosa, necesito explicarte lo que hacemos los Hyuuga este día.

**Naruto**: ¿lo que hacen?

**Hinata**: Sí, lo que pasa es que en todo lo que hacemos tenemos tradición, hasta para el orden en que se hacen las cosas.

**Naruto**: Ok, puedes explicarme, no quiero hacer algo mal

**Hinata**: Deja tu bolsa de regalos junto al árbol, eso es lo primero… La verdad no es como si fueran reglas, realmente todo se resume en el orden… Primero nos reunimos todos en la sala, un poco mas tarde pasamos al comedor a cenar, después volvemos a la sala platicar, los más grandes beben y en ocasiones bailan… lo mejor es cuando da la media noche y abrimos los regalos.

**Naruto**: ¿y hacen eso cada año?

**Hinata**: Sí, cada año.

**Naruto**: Hinata-chan tu familia es única.

Hinata responde con una sonrisa.

Los Hyuuga llegan a ala sala uno a uno. Cuando toda la familia está reunida (claro incluyendo al invitado Uzumaki) van al comedor a degustar el gran banquete (imaginen un comedor como para 20 personas –es solo un cálculo- lleno de comida y eso explica el porque Hinata estuvo tan ocupada)

La parejita (uno al lado del otro) se miran constantemente, aunque nadie habla durante la cena sino hasta que el jefe pronuncia las palabras "Gracias por la comida" al haber terminado de cenar.

Terminada la cena, se dirigen a la sala (de nuevo), pasando uno a uno por la gran puerta, pero los tortolos pasan juntos… En la puerta hay un muerdago colgado (y ya saben la tradición* ¿o no?), por lo que todos (menos Hiashi y Neji) comienzan a gritar.

**Los Hyuuga**: _¡Beso, beso, beso! _

Ambos chicos sumamente rojos se voltean a ver entre sí, miraban a Neji, a Hiashi y volvían a verse el uno al otro.

**Hanabi**: ¿Qué pasa, no saben que es una tradición?

La pareja se da un pequeño beso para callar los gritos y con eso pasar a la sala.

Llegada la media noche comenzaron a abrir los regalos. Hanabi es la primera en apurarse a romper las envolturas de los regalos (es lo bueno de ser la mas pequeña, eso lo se muy bien)… Naruto toma la bolsa que llevaba y comienza a repartir regalos: una muñeca para Hanabi, un libro para el suegro, digo para Hiashi (no, el libro que le regaló no es el Icha Icha Paradise) y para su novia (**n_n**) unos chocolates y un gran peluche.

**Hinata**: ¡es un zorrito!

**Naruto**: Sí, fue difícil encontrarlo pero valió la pena.

**Hinata**: Gracias Naruto (Abraza a su zorrito y al peluche también)

Hasta Neji recibe regalo de parte de Naruto (sí, recibe una caja de ligas para el cabello… no, para nada, es broma), le da un cinturón para su túnica (la verdad no sabia que le podía regalar y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió).

La velada termina después grandes diversiones, imaginen a Hiashi un poco tomado y muy alegre… o a Neji peleando con Naruto después de tomarse algunas copas… Naruto se despide de todos, y su novia lo acompaña a la puerta.

**Hinata**: Gracias por venir Naruto.

**Naruto**: No, gracias a ti por invitarme Hinata-chan

**Hinata**: Sobre eso… supe que pasado mañana (o sea el 27, 27 de diciembre) habra una lluvia de estrellas, y desde el monte Hokage se verá muy bien, así que quería saber si te gustaría…

**Naruto**: Me encantaría verla contigo.

**Hinata**: Bien, nos veremos hasta entonces.

**Naruto**: Sí, lo se, aún tienes cosas que hacer. Nos vemos Hinata-chan.

**Hinata**: Que te vaya bien Naruto.

Y así termina esa noche tan linda con una despedida, un beso (obviamente no hay despedida sin beso) y la promesa de verse el día de la lluvia de estrellas.

Las horas pasan como si no hubiera tiempo, de igual forma pasan los días y el 27 llega (la escena en que Naruto llega a la casa Hyuuga, Hinata sale y bla bla bla me la saltare porque ya la he utilizado muchas veces así que pasaré a la pareja cuando ya está en el monte Hokage, OK)

Allí están los dos en la cima del monte, en la cabeza de Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage. El cielo acaba de oscurecer y las estrellas se ven tan claras y cercanas que casi se pueden tocar.

**Hinata**: El cielo se ve precioso, en cualquier momento comenzará la lluvia de estrellas.

**Naruto**: Sí, y por eso este es el mejor momento, toma (sacando de la bolsa de su saco una cajita de regalo) ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan!!!

Impresionada hasta el grado de no poder hablar, así está nuestra linda chica de larga cabellera.

**Naruto**: Qué ¿pensaste que no me acordaría?

**Hinata**: ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Pero no debiste molestarte, no era necesario que me dieras nada.

**Naruto**: Para mí si lo era, anda ábrela.

Dentro de la caja hay un brazalete de esos que llevan muchos dijes: una "_**H**_", el símbolo Hyuuga, una "_**N**_", un zorro, un "_**9**_", el símbolo de Konoha, entre otros… eran los adornos del brazalete.

**Naruto**: ¿Te gusta?

**Hinata**: Me encanta, amo cada dije del brazalete.

**Naruto**: Me alegro que te guste.

**Hinata**: Y yo me alegro de ser tu novia.

**Naruto**: Etto… Etto… Y yo… TE AMO HINATA-CHAN.

**Hinata**: Y yo a ti NARUTO.

La conversación acaba con un beso, el más hermosos beso que se puedan imaginar. Lleno de amor, cariño y ternura, mientras en el cielo comienza la lluvia de estrellas, estrellas casi tan bellas como las que en esos instantes se encienden en sus corazones…

**FIN**

…………………………………………………………………………………………....

Algunas aclaraciones por si acaso no lo saben:

*la tradición es que cuando un hombre y un mujer pasa debajo de un muerdago, deben darse un beso

El cumpleaños de Hinata es exactamente el 27 de Diciembre.

Con esto termina mi fic, espero le hay gustado el final, fue lo mejor logre hacerlo, espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que han leído y esperado con paciencia la continuación del fic.

Ademas gracias a:

**Blacksonikku**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Hitaro245**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**-yunn mellO-**

**Denishitaz**

**hinata147hyuuga**

***-_shinofan_-***

**hina-chan^^**

**LennaParis**

Por los reviews que he recibidos, por tomarse el tiempo de escribir un comentario sobre mi fic…GRACIAS…


End file.
